


Rainbows

by Checquers



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Rain, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checquers/pseuds/Checquers
Summary: Big special thanks to: @lizzart-zardonicz  for letting me use their picture as inspiration for this fic!Vergil doesn’t have a crush on you, that would be ridiculous… right??





	Rainbows

To Vergil, you were a difficult book to read. It wasn’t as if you were written in another language. Or that your pages were too crumpled, and especially not because he just couldn’t read… But, the way you made him feel… It was confusing. He couldn’t understand why he’d seek out your attention, and how he found your jokes (even if he’d heard them a million times) funnier than Dante’s. Maybe he was sick he thought to himself as he accidentally found himself staring at you, and having to make some half-assed excuse. Surely this was some sort of disease, he pondered as he purposefully found himself sitting down with his book in the kitchen while you’d cook for him and his brother. Enjoying the little songs you would hum.

He’d met you shortly after Dante had returned from hell. Never had he seen a human carry so much anger in one small frame. And never had he seen so much directed at just Dante. But yet, you were always kind to Vergil. Months had gone by and you had only ever been stern to Vergil when he, (though he’d never admit) deserved it. Sure you were kind to Dante too, but it was more of a tough love sort of kindness. Yet for that same inexplicable reason… Vergil felt happy that you were so much nicer to him.

It didn’t take long for Dante to notice. At first, Vergil assumed Dante’s mysterious smile’s and laughter was just him being annoying until,

“Vergil, seriously when are you gonna tell them?” Vergil quirked an eyebrow,

“What? Tell who, what?” Dante laughed,

“What do you mean who? Vergil you’ve got the hots for shorty and you’ve got it bad, bro! Don’t tell me you didn’t notice!” Vergil takes a moment, then he blushes,

“I-I do not like them! And you know they’ll hit you if you call them shorty! They- I could never-” Dante just laughs,

“They’re not here right now so I can do what I want, and Verge, you’re crushing harder than a hydraulic press bud. But deny it all you want, I’ll still know~” Vergil huffed sending Dante a glare. But the younger twin merely smiled walking outside the shop.

A few days later, Vergil still couldn’t believe it. Did he really like you? That couldn’t be good. And oh god, it terrified Vergil. A part of him yearned to tell you, to ask if you would… if you could love him as he was… But a more bitter part of him already knew the answer. It was just his luck that, of course, the day he was feeling the absolute worst about himself was the day that it not only was raining, but Dante was out; Leaving Vergil alone with his thoughts. Staring out the window Vergil felt clouds surround his head. Each one giving him a worse thought than the last. Miserably he sat, off in his own solemn world. Only dragged partially away by a light tap on his shoulder.

It was you. Vergil fought back a blush as you looked out the window,

“Were you staring at the Rainbow, Vergil?” Vergil turned around just into time to see lightning strike and see rain pour down onto the street. He sighed as he turned around,

“Rainbows never shine around me.” And he could’ve sworn you looked offended,

“And why is that?” Vergil huffed. Honestly, he thought you were smarter than this,

“Because I’ve done horrible things that I can never be forgiven for.” Thunder echoed through the shop’s walls and Vergil was sure of it now. You were offended,

“Are you kidding me!? Vergil, while it’s good you realize what an absolute asshat you were, you seriously need to give yourself more credit. You’re constantly trying to be a better person… And there are people who care about you.” Vergil bit his own lip, but the words still tumbled out,

“Do you?” You blinked owlishly and Vergil felt like running to his room but you had his shoulders in a tight grip,

“What?” Your voice was barely above a whisper,

“Do… Do you care about me?” A gentle blush crept up your cheeks as Vergil’s hands cupped your cheeks. He could tell that you felt him shaking. That his heart was beating faster than he’d ever noticed. His throat went dry and he could only continuously scold himself and say that it wasn’t too late to back out…

“Of course I do…” And Vergil willed himself to stop leaning in, yet he couldn’t, he wanted to believe that you weren’t also leaning in but when his eyes fluttered shut and the softest pair of lips landed on his own. It was as if there was a small parting in the dense clouds, and when Vergil pulled away. He opened his eyes just in time to see your face as you latched onto his chest. Arms pulled around him in a hug. Vergil sighed and slowly returned the action,

“W-Was that too forward of me? Usually, I can’t do words justice…” You chuckled into his shirt looking up at him with eyes so full of love Vergil nearly melted at the sight,

“No, never. Not when I’ve been just as scared.” Vergil felt his eyes widen, and he felt a smile tug at his lips,

“I- Well, nothing gets by you, hm?” He couldn’t help but chuckle. God was he scared… How could he treat you right when he was so-

“Vergil, look outside!” He slowly turned and proudly sitting in the sky were two full rainbows. He smiled as he stared at them. You pecked his cheek playfully making Vergil blush,

“Liar. You said rainbows never shine, yet I’m looking at two!” Vergil huffed picking you up,

“My love they’re shining for you. As they and I always will.”


End file.
